Rockstar Games' GTA: Vice City Wiki
WELCOME TO OUR WIKI , , There are currently '''156 articles '''to view on this wiki. Welcome to the only wiki that talks about Vice City and Vice City Stories. This wiki has information on the missions, vehicles, secrets, tips, and walkthroughs that will help you progress through the game. It also talks about the characters and gangs on the games. Feel free to use or print out anything you want. You don't need permission. Also if you have an idea of an artical about an item from the game, feel free to make a page about it. We would love to see your article on our wiki. WARNING: '''Articles will contain '''spoilers! ---- Welcome to the 1980's Welcome to Vice City, a huge urban sprawl stretching from the beach to the swamps and the glitz to the ghetto, a town brimming with delights and degradation. Having just made it back onto the Streets of Liberty City after a long stretch inside, Tommy Vercetti is sent to Vice City by his old boss, Sonny Forelli. But all does not go smoothly upon his arrival in the glamorous, hedonistic metropolis of Vice City. Tommy is set up and loses everything. Sonny wants his money back, but the biker gangs, Cuban gangsters, and corrupt politicians stand in the way. Most of Vice City seems to want Tommy dead. His only answer is to fight back and take over the city himself. Others Here lists the characters, vehicles, weapons in the games. Note that some might not have page links to them. Lance artwork.jpg|Main Characters|link=List of Characters in GTA Vice City Charlie dilson 1.jpg|Minor-characters|link=List of minor characters in GTA: Vice City The job 4.jpg|Missions|link=List of Missions in GTA Vice City Spaz shotgun.jpg|Weapons|link=List of weapons in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Kaufman cab 2.jpg|Vehicles|link=List of Vehicles in GTA Vice City Diaz gang 2.jpg|Gangs Information Want to see more on Vice City? Check out the two links below. *www.rockstargames.com/vicecity/ *www.rockstargames.com/vicecitystories/ Or if you wish to check out information on Rockstar's website click the link below: *www.rockstargames.com/ ---- This wiki needs your help. If you have an article about an item or something feel free to make a page about it. We need help with corrections. If you come by a mistake in an article, if you would, could you please fix it? Screenshots of the Game Vice city.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is a game that allows to do various things like... Screen 1.png|fly a helicopter... City shot.jpg|and view the city from the air, Tommy on pcj600.png|ride various bikes, motorcycles, Car shot 1.jpg|cars, trucks, Side mission shot.jpg|and boats. Police 1.jpg|The game also allows you get involved in various police chases Vice squad.jpg|attracting various different police forces like the SWAT, FBI, and even the Army. Ken rosenburg 1.jpg|Complete various missions for drug cartels and lawyers such as Ken Rosenburg, Diaz 1.jpg|Ricardo Diaz, Avery Carrington, and many others. Tommy delivering pizza.jpg|Also do various side-missions such as Pizza Boy, Firefighter, and even Paramedic. Vice city screenshot 1.jpg|Remember that Vice City is a game and things in the game should stay in the game so... Vc screenshot 2.jpg|stay safe, have fun... Boat at sunset.jpg|...and stay out of trouble. This slideshow was created so that viewers can see what the game is like. There are not very many pictures on it, but if you would like to see more, go to a random page and click on the photos section. If you would like to see the game for real, get the game yourself. Rated M. Category:Browse Category:Missions Category:List of Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Information Category:Minor characters in GTA Vice City Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Cheats/Codes Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City